


No Faces.

by IglooIceTakashi



Series: Faces. [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basically its 3:30am and I wanted to write something all last night so, I haven't had any inspiration or ideas to write lately, M/M, Pretty much they are running away from home, So atleast this is something, This is all just a speech story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: "Are you sure baby, I, are you sure?"





	

"If, If I could, I would get you out of here right now but I don't have a car or any money, I, Ty, I-"

"Lets take my families spare car, I can find the money they had put away for my collage fund, they don't need it Josh, they  won't be there tomorrow we can get in the house and get everything we need, we can be gone out of this town by tomorrow."

"Are you sure baby, I, are you sure?"

"I'm positive Josh, please lets do this, I know we have nothing planned but we'll figure it out."

"Ty you mean the world to mean you know this, we'll figure it out later on baby, come on lets go see if we can crash at Pete's house till tomorrow."

"Okay, and Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
